Her Answer was No
by DarkShadow1
Summary: COMPLETE. Clarice finds herself in the presence of Dr. Lecter, and is offered the one and only chance at true love...she chose the wrong answer...will he really leave?
1. Default Chapter

The stars piered through the window as if there were lighs all around her. The moon light was on her face, as she looked to the sky from her bed. Looking down on her, she looked like art work. The moon on her face gave her an angelic look, and the stars reflected off of the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Stepping back further, you now ask why she cries. Lets step inside the head of Ex-Special Agent Starling and find out what she's really thinking...  
  
"Its been one year...one year since he left...forever."  
  
Confused, and crying like she normally did at night alone in her apartment, she wondered. Wondered about what could have been, what was supposed to be, and why she was still lying alone. The idea occupied her thoughs through the nights as she drank herself to a steady sleep.  
  
The FBI had regected her, she tried to turn in Lecter to get them back, and for what? To be treated like dirt for the rest of the career? Even she didn't know how long it would have lasted if she had gone back, she still tried to turn in the only one who understood her every thought in to the likes of them. The thought sickened her now, as she sat alone, wishing things had been different.  
  
Often she wondered if they had been different, if she would have been happier. Or if she would be dead.  
  
"Shut up Clarice. He didn't kill you in Krendler's house...and he wouldn't kill you at his either."  
  
The thought ran through her head for a moment as she mentally slapped herself. Hannibal the Cannibal Lecter was not supposed to love. She wasn't even sure if he did love her at all, or if he were just interested in killing her and finding out how she tasted. Though when he asked her that in the asylum years ago, she wondered what he meant. There were a few ways she could have taken that, but she decided years ago not to give it too much thought.  
  
"If you come with me now, I will never let you leave, but if you stay here, I will never come back for you Clarice. What is your answer?"  
  
His breath still felt as if it were down on her cheek...her answer plaged her to this day. Wishing she weren't so stupid, she thought about the scene again in her head as she often did as self punishment.  
  
Fades to Memory  
  
"Dr. Lecter, I ask you to please keep you distance," her voice shook, and she was terrified. Not that he would kill her, that he would ask her to leave with him, and she wouldn't know what to say.  
  
"Clarice, I would offer anything to you, and I would ask for nothing in return. I would never do anything that would displease you."  
  
She thought it over for a moment and got comfortable on the couch he offered her to sit on.  
  
She looked into his eyes, "talk."  
  
He looked her over for a moment, and sat down at a fair distance from her. Smiling at her, he began to speak, "Clarice, I have come half way across the world, just to see you run. I came here, at risk to myself of being incarserated again, and yet I did it anyway. Do you happen to have any idea why that would be?"  
  
She thought to herself for a moment...and her reply came.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I can take one look at you Clarice, and get nourishment to my very soul, if I have one that is, " he winked at her, "I can look at you, and see what you are and what you can become. There is so much...hope," he paused," and there is a light inside of you my little Starling, that is begging to shine through, if you would only let it."  
  
She looked deeply within his eyes, and wasn't sure what she should do. He continued to speak, taking her silence to mean her mind was working to process his words.  
  
"I will ask you this only once Clarice. If you come with me now, I will never let you leave, but if you stay here, I will never come back for you Clarice. What is your answer?"  
  
A pang hit her stomach, she wondered what to do. How did this even come to play!?! What was happening?  
  
"Dr. Lecter..."  
  
"I will take any answer you give me Clarice with no questions. But this will be the only answer you will ever get in the matter...you will never get a chance to be with me again, or leave me."  
  
Looking deeply into his eyes she answered quietly, "I can not go."  
  
He gave her a knowing smile, and kissed her cheek, got up from the couch and left her there forever.  
  
How did this come to play you ask? That is an interesting question. Dr. Lecter had been watching her, for many months while in the United States again, before gracing the young agent with his precence. He watched as her career crumbled before her, and he watched the public shaming that came along with the loss of the job. They wrongly accused her of things, yet, she did not fight them. Somewhere within her heart, he knew that the FBI would have regected her at one point or another.  
  
Dr. Lecter came into her house on a clouded night when she was still asleep. He allowed himself to watch her sleep for a few hours, before taking a look around, and then resting on her couch until she had waken. Patiently, of course, he waited.  
  
They had started with small talk before the scene you encountered. She assured him she would not call the Police or the FBI. Resting together for a while, they waited. Waited for what? Waited for the time for the question she knew he had to ask to come. Anticipating the question, unaware that she would be giving the wrong answer, she still waited.  
  
Clarice now sits, along on the couch, after the scene...We will see what she's thinking.  
  
"What the hell did I just do...Why...Oh God, I just let him go..."  
  
She sat alone, on her couch once more, and thought about what had happened. Kicking herself mentally...she reaches for her wine glass that was poured for her before the good Dr. left. Sipping, she let herself pass out on the couch again, though she just woke up, she needed the rest anyhow...  
  
Dr. Lecter was not one to take an answer so seriously when it came to Clarice, he knew she would be alone crying in her house once again when he left her there. Watching her behavior, she normally cried at night, often in her sleep. She would say a name occasionally, but he never was close enough to realize who's name it was.  
  
Present Time.  
  
Clarice sat in her bed, alone, and crying for what seemed like everynight for a year. Looking over at the clock, she tried to get herself back to sleep. Her answer ran through her head, and she didnt know what to do anymore. It was getting worse and worse. She missed him. For some insane, crazy reason, she missed him.  
  
  
  
Dr. Lecter looked through her window, and watched her cry.... 


	2. Entering the House of an Old Love

Dr. Lecter looked through her window, watching her cry in her bed, and he worried. Now, the good Dr. is not one to worry about just anyone, but this was one person he cared about. She took the pain of Mischa's departure of this world, and she would leave with him. Of that he was certain.  
  
We look down on Dr. Lecter as he makes his move into her home. Sneaking in past the door, and into her livingroom, he waited. Waited for some noise, waited for her to move in any way. He heard nothing. Walking along inside the room, he entered her Bedroom, and looked down at her. She had just fallen asleep.  
  
Brushing his hand over her face, he looked at her face. She was stirring now, and began to flutter her eyes...  
  
"Dr...Lecter...?"  
  
He smiled softly down to her, "yes my dear, I did come back. I promised I would not of course...but I had to see your face once more. I wanted to check on you of course, for the papers are not very promising to your mental status."  
  
She looked up dazed, as if she were still dreaming, "why...you said I would never get another chance..."  
  
"I told you that, yes, but my little starling, there was no way I could have accepted that answer. For I do know that you harbor feelings for me, even if they are just to kill me." He winked at her," though I highly doubt you feel the need to kill me. I would have been out of the country with the FBI tracking my scent from your house if you did. So Clarice...tell me, why do you cry in your sleep? Or even when you are not asleep?"  
  
Her face began to flush, and she looked up at him, her head resting on the silk pillow.  
  
"I suppose, Dr. Lecter, I cry because in my life, there has never been anything that has stayed. When you left, that was it...I could not do it anymore. I had given up, and crying was the only way to get my emtions out...you see, I can not talk to anyone about things like this."  
  
"I see."  
  
He looked down at her, and she looked at him, his face began to near hers, as their lips met... 


	3. All they need...is eachother...

A passionate kiss was shared between the good Dr. and his love interest Clarice. His hands never left the sides of her bed, where he had sat down while speaking to her. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her again. Deeply gazing within her eyes, he began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Dr. Lecter..."  
  
"Clarice, don't you think it may be time to drop the formalities, and start calling me Hannibal?"  
  
"Hannibal...."  
  
Smiling at the mention of his proper name, he began to nibble on her neck, running one hand over her stomach and up to her breasts. Feeling her tremble under his hand, he removed it.  
  
To his surprise, she looked at him and placed his hand back where it was.  
  
"It wasn't a bad shudder Dr."  
  
He went down to kiss her again, and stimulated her nipple, while his tounge played across her lips. His hand moved away from the top of her shirt, and underneath to feel her silky skin against his smooth, uncalloused hand. He felt her shudder in anticipation as he raised her to a sitting position to remove her shirt.  
  
"May I..."  
  
He was cut off, "yes."  
  
She looked into his eyes with a look of lust and love. One man who was supposed to scare her to death was sitting here with her, in her room, ready to make love to her. Being to classy for foreplay of the modern sort, she did not anticipate him to go down on her, or for her head to be so rudely pushed down on him. It would be a sensual night of passionate love making between to love stucken souls.  
  
Without religion, Clarice could not say to herself that they were Soulmates, though her mind screamed it every night before she slept, or wondered why she loved him so. A love so forbidden was not supposed to feel this good....  
  
Her clothes removed, and love in her eyes, he kissed her silky ivory skin. Running has hands over her back, and taking in the scent of her hair, he lighly kissed her neck.  
  
Lying her down, he removed his clothes before her, not shamed of his body, not shamed of letting her see him in full, not shamed to be obviously aroused before her. He lowered himself onto her body, and felt her gasp. Kissing her passionatly, he felt her squirm, letting him know she was fully ready to be assulted by him. Pressing himself into her slowly, he felt her tightness around him. Looking into her eyes, he saw the familiar pain stretching across her face. She was a virgin.  
  
"Are you alright..."  
  
Letting out a larg breath, "yes, I'll be fine...It will not be this painful in a moment I'm sure."  
  
He waited and let her adjust to the rude intrusion of the unfamiliar loin. Kissing her neck, and running his hands over her hair, he looked at her, marvaling, and drinking in her beauty. The love was apparent, and flowing between them.  
  
Her face became relaxed again, and she gave him the go ahead......  
  
The Next Morning....  
  
Clarice woke up to arms wrapped around her, to her surprise he was not gone, he was lying next to her, sleeping soundly. She smiled...and looked into his face, peering into his soul, wondering what he was dreaming, or if he even dreamed at all. She kissed his nose softly. 


	4. Dont...die on me...please...

Chapter Four  
  
Clarice got out of bed, and left Hannibal there to sleep. Turning onthe shower, the soft mist came out and touched her hands. Her skin tightining because it was not yet warm enough, she laughed a little, and got into the shower. Letting the water run down her back, and through her scalp, she sighed.  
  
This was not a bad sigh let me tell you. It was a sigh of contentment.  
  
The bathroom door opened without a sound, and the shower opened as Clarice was washing the shampoo out of her hair. Hands went around her waist, and she opened her eyes, almost startled. She looked into the familiar eyes as they showered together.  
  
Bags packed and ready to leave to the destination Hannibal had picked out, they walked together to the car.  
  
Time slows....  
  
A gun shot. The familiar, horrible sound of the gun shot. The one mechine that man had to make...and use on his own people. The familiar sound of the scream and a body hitting the floor, unable to move. The familiar sound of screaming from the unhit party wh stood by and watched their loved one go down.  
  
Who had been hit you ask....  
  
He watched her fall to the floor, watched her scream in pain as the bullet missed him by a mere inch and hit her in the breast. Holding her and guiding her to the floor, he looked at her in misery. In astonishment. In a pain that could not be described without looking into his eyes.  
  
"FBI! Freeze!"  
  
Ignoring the sounds of the agents yelling his way, he held his Starling...watching her fall out of her body and into the great beyond that was not familiar to him yet. Shaking her, begging her to stay with him, he yelled out in agony.  
  
"CLARICE! No...Clarice...don't..."  
  
Looking into her eyes he whispered, "I...I...love you..."  
  
Her body went limp, as she let out her last breath, unable to say anything,only able to look into his eyes one last time. He let out his pain in one single tear drop...begging for her to return to him. Getting up, still holding her, he looked at the agents.  
  
"Shoot me."  
  
"You are under arrest, you have the right to...."  
  
"SHOOT ME."His begging was apparent.  
  
The agents looked at each other confused.  
  
"If I have to charge at you and then have you shoot me dead, so be it, but shoot me here and none of you are at risk..."  
  
One officer came up to him slightly, "Put her down Lecter."  
  
He looked at Clarice's dead body lying in his arms, and looked angrily at the agent.  
  
"Do it, Shoot me."  
  
The agent looked at him and looked at the body of the dead Ex-agent, and took up his gun and pointed it at the criminal.  
  
He looked back at everyone, and he took the shot, shooting Lecter in the head. Watching them fall together in a rythmic motion, and landing as if they were lying next to each other after a night of passion...the agent saw what had been done.  
  
  
  
When asked what happened to the Ex-Agent and the Criminal, it was told he killed her, and the FBI had then shot him. The truth would only be known by those who were there...and those two lovers who would never be able to enjoy the life they were supposed to have together. 


End file.
